Ben 10: Intergalactic Dare
by Mothgirl13
Summary: Ben, Gwen and Kevin are zapped onto an odd reality show, Intergalactic Dare! What dares might they put up with? And for how long? Send reviews or private messages of dares YOU want featured in the story! Y-7 level dares, if you please
1. Chapter 1

"What….just happened?" A surprised Ben Tennyson asked, breaking the awkward silence. He, Gwen and Kevin were just now having a usual smoothie break, and all of a sudden, there was a flash and everything literally went black.

"Beats me. A better question is, who turned out the lights?" Kevin said.

:"Oh, I quite agree, much too dark in here!" A voice called out.

"Who said that?" Was the collective question from the trio, taking their respective battle stances in the dark.

"I did!"

With that, dozens of florescent spotlights turned on, practically blinding the three. When the lights dimmed down, it was revealed that they were….on stage?

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Humans and extraterrestrials alike!" All attention was turned to a raised platform, upon which an adolescent girl who would be pretty normal looking, save for the gray, bat-like wings and alien looking red-lensed goggles. "It's the nearly unrealistic reality show of the multiverse, INTERGALATIC DARE! With hosting by, yours truly, Mothy!" The audience, surrounding the metallic stage in bleachers, cheered.

"We were captured to be put on a game show?" Ben asked, not liking where this was going.

"Our special vic- errr, I mean, guests tonight are none other than Ben Tennyson and Company!" More cheering. Unfortunately for the acclaimed "special guests", they were stuck to the stage floor by energy platforms holding them in place by their feet.

"You can't hold us here!" Gwen exclaimed, seeing that her mana-manipulating powers and spells were useless, as well as Ben's and Kevin's powers.

Mothy stepped down from the platform "Sure I can, I do it all the time! Now, here's how this show goes down…the audience is free to make dares – abiding to the rules of course – and YOU three, along with others, are to perform said dares."

"Others? What others?" Ben questioned. Mothy pointed to their left. "See that blue portal? From that, we can zap your friends and allies from ANYWHERE. Now, the red portal…." All attention turned to the right side of the stage "can bring up any of your enemies from anywhere. They can participate in dares as well. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what if we don't want to do these dares?" Kevin demanded.

"Oh, that's easy. If you absolutely refuse to do a dare, you get sent to the inescapable box of fangirls. Trust me, you _don't _want to go in there." Mothy warned. "Oh! And while were at it," A device appeared out of nowhere and appeared in her hand. It kind of looked like one of the old Null Void projectors Grandpa Max used to have. Said device was fastened onto Ben's Ultimatrix.

"What's this for?"

"As it turns out, there are some fans of your alien forms as well. Unless they specify that they want _you_ to be the alien, we can bring your aliens out as completely materialized beings. Cool?"

"No, not cool!"

"Well, too bad!" Mothy said, a bit too happily. "The game doesn't end until the dares stop coming! Let's begin, shall we?"

"This is not going to end well…" Kevin muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**BEN 10: INTERGALACTIC DARE!**

**A special thanks to my devArt friends and fellow Ben 10 fan-fictioners TheBigChillQueen and A Spoonful of Lead for helping spread the word about my story! :D Hugs to you both! **

**Just a quick reminder of the four main rules of I.G. This is a Y-7 fic, so:**

1. We're sticking Gwevin/Benlie, my apologies to you who ship pairings like Bwen or Bevin. I WILL accept, however, a family-like relationship between Ben and Gwen and a friendship relationship between Kevin and Ben, okay?  
2. Fan service (come on, I know your thinking about it) is also to be kept at Y-7 level. I won't accept anything intimate and the like.  
3. Violence is VERY limited. A battle against enemies is about as far as I'll go.  
4. HAVE FUN! The more funny and mundane the dares, the better!

**As another reminder, you are _also_ allowed to dare friends/allies, enemies, and even Ben's aliens! ^^ Same rules apply though. **

**Now, let's get on with the show, shall we? 8D We're live in 3….2….**

"Aaaaand welcome back to Intergalactic Dare!" Mothy proclaimed. "During the break, I hope y'all remembered to send in your dares, all from across the galaxies, to challenge our special guests! Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Levin of Earth!"

"Across the _galaxies?!_" Ben exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"Um, DUH Watchboy." The trio kidnapper/host said. "It's only broadcasted to every intelligent species that can get transmissions in several galaxies…and at least a handful of different universes. Surely you heard of it."

"Actually…no." Gwen replied, still very annoyed that she couldn't use even a smidge of her Anodite powers. "And how are you even doing all this stuff anyway?"

"Bending reality isn't as fun when no one else notices. I bend reality at will, doing all sorts of crazy stuff to mess with folks like you. And it's entertaining to everyone else! Now, back to business." Mothy continued.

Above the platform, a holographic screen appeared, giving off a blue glow. Alien languages were being translated and organized. Galaxy-wide dares, no doubt.

"Alrighty then, first dare comes from…." The screen rolled through a few dares, stopping at one. "…SuperChillMooseGirl! Let's see…Dare one of the aliens to stay in a closed room with Swampfire! Alrighty then, alien time!" Mothy floated over to Ben, accessing the device attached to the Ultimatrix. "Come on out Swampfire!"

Sure enough, out of the flash of green light came a materialized Swampfire. The smelly, compost alien looked around in confusion "How'd I get out of there? Where am I?"

"Intergalactic Dare of course! Now stay right there, if you please, we need to select another alien!" Mothy gave the Ultimatrix a spin "Round and round she goes, where she stops, they better not have a good nose!" Again an alien was selected, and out of the Ultimatrix, with a loud crash, was Humungosaur, looking equally confused. "How did I get here?"

"To the closed room!" Mothy clapped her hands and the two aliens disappeared. "And now for the next dare!" the screen spun. "Hm…lavie-chan-lady dares Ben to go around the world in 80 days, by jove!"

"By…jove?" Ben asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"No, actually by hot air balloon, deemed the slowest means of travel. Works for me!" With another clap of Mothy's hands, Ben was suddenly dressed in Englishman's clothing and disappeared as well."

Kevin smirked "Well that's no help to you at all if Ben's gone for eighty days. You just lost you biggest contestant!"

Mothy shrugged "Meh, not really." She replied, cleaning her goggles lenses with her hoodie sleeve. I zapped him to a universe where eighty days to him will be about, oh, less than two hours to us? He won't be gone long. Besides, the next dare involves YOU TWO!"

"Oh no…" Gwen groaned.

"ETNRL4L says I dare you to transport them to one of the Hunger Games mall tour appearances and make Gwen kiss Josh Hutcherson dead on the lips completely by surprise as Kevin does the same to Jennifer Lawrence before security can bust them off the stage for it."

"…Go where with who and do what now?" Kevin asked. Gwen was equally dumbfounded.

"Hmmm…." Mothy floated cross-legged in mid-air, consulting a levitating Hunger Games movie guide. "Well, I don't know too much about this but…meh. *clap*"

"OMIGAWSH THE HUNGER GAMES STARS! SQUEEEEEE!"

"Oh, this isn't goo-:" Kevin was interrupted by Gwen and him suddenly getting trampled by rabid fans of the popular teen series.

"Need help?"

"Thanks Kevin." Gwen said, taking the hand extended to her, believing that is was in fact her boyfriend…unfortunately for her though…

"What…you're not Kevin!" Gwen exclaimed, realizing she kissed the male star of the Hunger Games, Josh Hutcherson. To make matters worse, Kevin had accidentally done the same thing to Jennifer Lawrence!

"AAAAAAAAAGH!"

Suddenly the two were teleported back to the station, where Mothy was cackling hysterically. "Ohh, that was rich! Absolutely hilarious! Heheh…okay, okay…next dare…Hmmm…KEVIN! GoldenGirl954 wants you to get your chest hair waxed!"

"What? No! Waxing is for girls!"

"Too bad." _Clap_. Kevin was shirtless, and at least half of the audience was screaming in fan-crazed glee. At least a fourth fainted.

"MOTHLINGS! Assistance please!" Miniature moth-like beings appeared and prepared the waxing process. Mothy, now in medical scrubs for whatever reason, stated "Okay, I'm NOT a professional, and this is probably going to hurt."

"Like that's any he- *shrriiiip!* GAAAAAH!"

"See? Not that bad! All you need is one big single strip for waxing instead the itty bitty sheets!"

"E-Easy for you…to say…" Kevin uttered weakly.

"Hm…look at the time! Ben should be back in 3…2…1…."

Sure enough, Ben returned, promptly passing out on his energy platform. "Guys…travelling the world SUCKS without using the Ultimatrix…or the Rustbucket….what happened while I was gone?"

"About 20 minutes worth of dares. But enough about that, let's check up on Humungosaur, shall we?"

_Clap._ Both released aliens appeared. Humungosaur was passed out.

"I don't smell THAT bad!" Swampfire protested.

"Man, I must've left him in there too long. Okay, back in the Ultimatrix you go!" With the aliens back where they belong, and Ben back in normal clothing (yet still suffering from major jetlag.), Mothy continued "Okay, I guess we have time for a dare to leave off on….GalaxyGirl5 requests that the three of you must watch High School Musical!"

A collective gasp arose from the audience.

"…Eh, not something I'd pick, but we need something to keep these guys entertained until our next episode!" A television appeared in front of the trio, wrapping up their tortuous evening with the ridiculously teen-love filled movie with equally unnecessary singing. For further measure, more Mothlings stood by to make sure their eyes were open for the movie.

"Aaand that's all the time we have for now. Send in your dares friends! And I'll see you tomorrow night!"

**Sorry if this wasn't as detailed as you expected ^^; I don't know much about what would happen at Hunger Games mall tours, nor do I know exactly what went on in Around the World in 80 Days. Hopefully though, with your help, the story shall improve!**

**As usual, thanks for the help guys! :)**


End file.
